Chat Log
Users may post chat logs here, if you would like. September 28 2012 6:19 Bnm786 Anyone here? 6:19 Shadowkhaos soo will this be done soon? or will it not o.O 6:19 Bnm786 I have to go at 6 forty five 6:19 JustinDaOne shadow and bnm- ya i will fix it soon enjoy the stars for now 6:20 Shadowkhaos nothing to enjoy it with you cant kick people for no reason or ban 6:20 Bnm786 mhm Or can I... 6:20 Shadowkhaos and only 4 ppl are on chat right now.... 6:20 Bnm786 Hehehehehh 6:21 Shadowkhaos really ^ 6:21 Bnm786 I can't. ( 6:21 JustinDaOne lol have to go to my laptop brb JustinDaOne is seeking riches elsewhere. 6:22 Shadowkhaos k wat do you mean you cant? Bnm' 6:22 Bnm786 Kik ppl Kick 6:22 Shadowkhaos i can y cant you ?? ? 6:23 Bnm786 Or ban I don't have any star stuff 6:23 Shadowkhaos i still do.... 6:23 Bnm786 What the hell. 6:23 Shadowkhaos Laungauge language* 6:24 Bnm786 Youngster502 is seeking riches elsewhere. 6:26 Bnm786 Quantos anos tienes 6:26 Shadowkhaos ?? 6:26 Bnm786 Que tal Soy de llamas ME yama Bnm 6:28 Shadowkhaos i wont tell my age 6:29 Bnm786 LOL Thats whats your name De donde ares 6:30 Shadowkhaos Shadowkhaos 6:30 Bnm786 DE DNDE ARES 6:30 Shadowkhaos byes sss Shadowkhaos is seeking riches elsewhere. 6:30 Bnm786 | Talk is cheap, DragoNEX. 6:33 DragoNEX Heya Bnm You feeling okay now abuout yesterday? about* Bnm? Talk is cheap, JustinDaOne. 6:36 DragoNEX O_o 6:36 Bnm786 He is demoting me 6:36 DragoNEX Talk is cheap?! 6:36 Bnm786 So I guess no 6:36 DragoNEX Oh... 6:36 Bnm786 Get ready, you will probably replace me 6:36 DragoNEX I probably won't 6:37 Bnm786 Its true 6:37 DragoNEX Uh...I'm getting another position. Rollback, instead of ChatMod 6:37 Bnm786 Why? I wanna be rollback. 6:37 DragoNEX Hehe Talk is cheap, Youngster502. 6:38 DragoNEX Talk is CHEAP!!! LoL 6:39 Bnm786 mhm 6:39 DragoNEX My Chat Hax isn't working yet :O 6:40 Bnm786 Mine is 6:41 DragoNEX >:O *kicks chat hax* Youngster502 is seeking riches elsewhere. 6:41 Bnm786 i gtg DragoNEX is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, DragoNEX. 6:42 DragoNEX Awwh Seeya then Bnm 6:43 Bnm786 Ill be back in a hourish Ill be demoted by then. 6:43 DragoNEX Okay Demoted?! 6:44 Bnm786 The only wiki i'm probably gonna work on after i get demoted is Eden 6:44 DragoNEX Don't think that... 6:44 Bnm786 I only go on DV for the chat anyways] JUSTIN told me he was gonna demote me So yeah I know 6:44 DragoNEX O Aw...okay then. Hmmm... The Chat Hax thing says 'Enter chat from sidebar' What is a sidebar? 6:45 Bnm786 What? What chat hax do u have 6:45 DragoNEX Uh... 6:45 Bnm786 CAMP half bloood? 6:46 DragoNEX League of Legends Wiki 6:46 Bnm786 Oh Idk then Link me 6:47 DragoNEX I'll do it on PM DragoNEX is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, DragoNEX. DragoNEX is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, DragoNEX. Talk is cheap, Bjnono001. 6:54 Bjnono001 O.o 6:54 DragoNEX Heya 6:54 Bjnono001 Hello\ 6:54 DragoNEX Talk is *still* cheap here... JustinDaOne is seeking riches elsewhere. 6:57 DragoNEX Whazzup? Talk is cheap, Emerilla. 6:57 DragoNEX Heya Emerilla 6:58 Emerilla Hi Bjnono001 is seeking riches elsewhere. 6:58 DragoNEX Whazzup? Have you thought of making a book yet? Emerilla is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, Emerilla. 7:02 DragoNEX WB, Emerila 7:02 Emerilla no more argument right? 7:02 DragoNEX Not at all 7:02 Emerilla Thats good to hear 7:03 DragoNEX Your signature only works on Emerilla Wiki for now I'm gonna put it on this wiki as well in a moment To use it: Emerilla is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, Emerilla. 7:08 Emerilla Okay Emerilla is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, Emerilla. 7:11 DragoNEX Heheh Emerilla is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, Emerilla. 7:15 DragoNEX Emerilla, can you do me a favour? Emerilla is seeking riches elsewhere. 7:15 DragoNEX Aw Talk is cheap, Emerilla. 7:17 Emerilla Yes 7:18 DragoNEX Okay Emerilla is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, Emerilla. 7:20 Emerilla What is it? 7:20 DragoNEX Can you say my name? I'm testing my 'ping' 7:21 Emerilla User name? 7:21 DragoNEX Yep 7:21 Emerilla DragonNex 7:22 DragoNEX Okay, thanks Can I be a Legendary Dragon in your Enchanters story ^_^ Talk is cheap, JustinDaOne. 7:22 Emerilla Do you make a page as the book JustinDaOne is seeking riches elsewhere. 7:22 DragoNEX Yes Make the first letter capital so Enchanters instead of enchanters Emerilla is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, Shadowkhaos. 7:25 Shadowkhaos hi 7:26 DragoNEX Heya 7:26 Shadowkhaos finished my shadow dragon xD 7:26 DragoNEX Ahhh...Everytime someone types 'Dragon' I get a ping. LoL Because one of my Ping Phrases is Drago 7:27 Shadowkhaos dragon 7:27 DragoNEX NOooo! 7:27 Shadowkhaos I am done with my Shadow Dragon finally 7:28 DragoNEX Stop! 7:28 Shadowkhaos I made a before and after 7:28 DragoNEX Cool 7:28 Shadowkhaos Soooo watch ya doin 7:28 DragoNEX nothing much Talk is cheap, Heat786™. 7:28 DragoNEX I'm gonna be a Rollback 7:29 Shadowkhaos im not gonna be anything unless i get voted for mod which i highlty doubt' hi heat 7:29 Heat786™ Power hngyy... hungry* 7:29 Shadowkhaos i completed my shadow dragon 7:29 DragoNEX I'm only gonna be a Rollback for certain pages 7:30 Heat786™ You can't Its all or nothing :L 7:30 DragoNEX Really? Hmm... 7:30 Heat786™ Mhmm 7:30 DragoNEX Maybe Justin meant I will be in charge of certain pages Like Book List 7:30 Shadowkhaos i like to mod =I 7:31 DragoNEX Heheh Talk is cheap, JustinDaOne. 7:31 Heat786™ *cough*power*cough*hungry*cough* Hey muffin :L 7:32 JustinDaOne whuts happening 7:32 Heat786™ Nothing Just chattin 7:32 Shadowkhaos i finished my shadow dragon Talk is cheap, Jorgesnoopy. 7:32 DragoNEX Heya Jorge! 7:32 Shadowkhaos hey jorge 7:32 Jorgesnoopy just had pizza :3 me gusta 7:32 Shadowkhaos redoing voting sometime today Justin? hmm? 7:35 Jorgesnoopy *silence* 7:35 Shadowkhaos im going home finnaly from my dads office 7:35 Jorgesnoopy *whistles* 7:35 Shadowkhaos finally* finally learned how to spell finally correctly =D 7:35 Jorgesnoopy gonna go write my story 7:35 Shadowkhaos k gb Shadowkhaos is seeking riches elsewhere. Heat786™ is seeking riches elsewhere. DragoNEX is seeking riches elsewhere. JustinDaOne is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, Shadowkhaos. 7:54 Shadowkhaos hey Shadowkhaos is seeking riches elsewhere. 8:16 Jorgesnoopy finished first episode, MinoVale aloohs!' yo-de-le-ye-hoo!! Talk is cheap, HealingRain. Talk is cheap, DragoNEX. 8:19 HealingRain Question.. DragoNEX is seeking riches elsewhere. 8:19 HealingRain Nvm. Talk is cheap, DragoNEX. 8:19 HealingRain Jorge Argo III? XD The Lost hero reference And, i likeMinoVale 8:20 DragoNEX Argo III?! O_o 8:20 HealingRain Yup. Argo II is from Heroes of Olympus Series.. 8:20 DragoNEX Pirates?! O_o 8:21 Jorgesnoopy oh hello 8:21 DragoNEX A sack of 25 candies...Haha 8:21 Jorgesnoopy yep Talk is cheap, Shadowkhaos. 8:21 Shadowkhaos hey 8:22 Jorgesnoopy when it says talk is cheap does that mean someone came? 8:22 DragoNEX Yes 8:22 Jorgesnoopy ok lol that doesnt make too much sense though XDE XD 8:22 DragoNEX I thought the Ship name would be like 'Death Star' Star Wars from* What does Argo mean? 8:23 HealingRain Its the original ship that Jason and the Argonauts sailed in. 8:23 DragoNEX Oh 8:23 HealingRain Argo = Argonauts 8:23 DragoNEX Okay 8:23 Jorgesnoopy thx 8:23 HealingRain No problem I might add my Fan Fic here... 8:24 Jorgesnoopy saved my fingers some muscles go for it 8:24 HealingRain I have a Writing Wiki, and its currently.... dead.... 8:24 Jorgesnoopy oh u know what u should do? the Heroes of Dragonvale 8:24 HealingRain so, feel free to... write on it. 8:24 Jorgesnoopy or something lol 8:24 HealingRain Lol I'd love to be a part of that one XD 8:24 Jorgesnoopy or the Dragons of Olympus 8:24 DragoNEX Anyone wanna be in my story? 8:24 HealingRain Nah.. 8:24 Jorgesnoopy Percy Jackson & the Dragons sure drago 8:24 DragoNEX Okay 8:24 HealingRain Lol Dragon of Olympus ;P Do that one. 8:25 DragoNEX Arrrgh 8:25 HealingRain and sure I'd love to. 8:25 Jorgesnoopy olympus dragons XD 8:25 HealingRain Wait, does Justin mind if my story is in parts? 8:25 DragoNEX Everytime you say 'Dragon' It pings me 8:25 Jorgesnoopy lol Dragon 8:25 HealingRain TCotCD is in parts. 8:25 DragoNEX Because I have 'Drago' As a PingPhrase 8:25 HealingRain Draco... 8:25 Jorgesnoopy i think you should keep it on the same page 8:26 HealingRain bleh.. thats a looooooooooooooong page. well, what about pictures... .. hmmmm. guess I could do without ... wait there are 2 mods here...? 8:26 DragoNEX If you can seperate it and make one a sequel, then you can put it on 2 8:26 Jorgesnoopy yep 8:27 HealingRain A sequel.....?. 8:27 DragoNEX If there are 2 resolutions 8:27 Jorgesnoopy bnm and shadow r away 8:27 HealingRain My "fan fic" is going to be like 20 chapters... 8:27 DragoNEX Thats okay 8:27 Jorgesnoopy how many eps should mine be? 8:27 DragoNEX There's no limit 8:27 HealingRain really..? 8:27 Jorgesnoopy ik that but just a suggestion 8:27 DragoNEX I did 8 for The Time of Dragons 8:27 HealingRain What is a Fan Fiction exactly..? 8:27 Jorgesnoopy anyone know minomonsters/? rain check out MoA fan fic 8:28 HealingRain I do, but I deleted mine.... ;P MoA fan fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!? :O 8:28 Jorgesnoopy its like what fans write about 8:28 DragoNEX A fiction story based on some game/book/tv show/movie 8:28 HealingRain linnnnnnnkkk noooooowwww. Oh. 8:28 Jorgesnoopy yeah fiction from fans theres a lot rain 8:28 HealingRain Mine is based off of 2 books XD 8:28 DragoNEX That's called a crossover 8:28 HealingRain Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Eragon. 8:28 Jorgesnoopy just go to google search mark of athena fan fiction a lot of stories 8:28 HealingRain hmmm. 8:29 DragoNEX You can copy your FanFic here, Rain 8:29 Jorgesnoopy theres this special website for them 8:29 DragoNEX I can add it to teh Book List ^_^ 8:29 Jorgesnoopy anyways, I think imma do a chapter for each map 8:29 HealingRain Myfan fic.. thats... 9 pages to copy and paste.. Lol. 8:29 Bnm786 Hi 8:29 Jorgesnoopy lol 8:29 Bnm786 Uh I'm back 8:29 Jorgesnoopy dont c&p 8:29 HealingRain Hi BNM 8:29 DragoNEX Heya Bnm 8:29 Jorgesnoopy plagiarism 8:29 Bnm786 I'm so excited for mark of athena 8:29 Jorgesnoopy hiya bnm 8:29 HealingRain um.. Jorge. 8:29 Bnm786 Are you? 8:29 Jorgesnoopy me tooo!! 8:29 HealingRain I meant my fan fic.. lol 8:29 Bnm786 Uh 8:29 Jorgesnoopy what? 8:29 Bnm786 I'm still a mod 8:30 HealingRain I have to copy and paste it over here.. 8:30 Jorgesnoopy yes, you are oh lol 8:30 Bnm786 I thought.. Jorgesnoopy i thought u were gonna take someone elses oh yeah bnm my ep 1 is out MinoVale 8:30 Bnm786 Cool 8:30 HealingRain No.. thats plagurism... *cant spell it write XD* 8:30 Jorgesnoopy i k 8:30 HealingRain plagiarism.. Hm. 8:30 Jorgesnoopy mhm['' 8:30 DragoNEX If it is yours, you can copy it But only YOURS 8:31 HealingRain Of course. 8:31 Jorgesnoopy mhm'\ 8:31 HealingRain My cat is washing her fur again. 8:31 DragoNEX XD 8:31 Jorgesnoopy lol :90'"> 8:31 HealingRain Its so clean, I'm not allergic to her.. XD 8:31 Jorgesnoopy XD;]\]/ 8:31 HealingRain 9 years, and no allergies. 8:31 Bnm786 I posted the chat log 8:31 HealingRain Yet a new kitten, and BAM! allergies. 8:32 Jorgesnoopy kewlp8:32 HealingRain question, how do you add a chat to your wiki? 8:32 Bnm786 Jorg! Jorge! 8:32 Jorgesnoopy i think its automatic{;,' 8:32 Bnm786 I is not in your story! 8:32 HealingRain Nope. 8:32 Jorgesnoopy what bnm"[l: 8:32 Bnm786 No it isnt 8:32 HealingRain I created a wiki, and chat wasnt ther.e 8:32 Jorgesnoopy not yet{:>{ 8:32 Bnm786 I wanna be in MinoVale 8:32 Jorgesnoopy u will'';l. 8:32 HealingRain I wanna be a friend.. you know how in pokemon (first original) brock and misty traveled around.. 8:33 Bnm786 I'm gonna be the awesome dude who comes out of no where and wins the trasure and gets the girl. 8:33 Jorgesnoopy lol]{P\ 8:33 HealingRain Thats the kind of character I wouldnt mind being in a story.. lol aww, 8:33 Jorgesnoopy ima make bre fall for justin XD 8:33 HealingRain Lolllll... 8:33 Bnm786 I is the strong dude 8:33 HealingRain XD. Poor Bre ;P 8:33 Jorgesnoopy lol 8:33 HealingRain Hehehehehehe... 8:33 Bnm786 You should have brought me jorge 8:33 Jorgesnoopy should i? 8:33 Bnm786 8:34 HealingRain sure XD 8:34 Jorgesnoopy i will ad u bnm lol 8:34 Bnm786 I saw the story I am in it Already My name is mentioned 8:34 HealingRain but dont make her all "omg im so in love with you justin" type thing 8:34 Bnm786 I am the big strong dude 8:34 Jorgesnoopy not fully yet 8:34 Shadowkhaos hi 8:34 HealingRain wow, i just thought of an awesomeplot in 2 seconds.. lol 8:34 Jorgesnoopy you will be a major role towards the end 8:35 Bnm786 Love it, Jorge. 8:35 Jorgesnoopy kk 8:35 HealingRain justin sneaks out, and somehow bre follows him sneaking off herself.. XD 8:35 Jorgesnoopy but ur evil in the story 8:35 HealingRain and then she endsup almost killing him, then justin convinced her to tag along.. 8:35 Jorgesnoopy lol 8:35 HealingRain then... then.. i got nothin'. 8:35 Jorgesnoopy no thats too violent 8:35 Shadowkhaos im evil in the story 8:35 HealingRain XD I dont mean she'd like.. try to stab him.. 8:35 Jorgesnoopy u get MoA rain 8:35 Shadowkhaos are you talking bout em's? 8:35 HealingRain I get MoA? 8:35 Jorgesnoopy no mine yep 8:35 Shadowkhaos ok 8:35 HealingRain huh..? 8:36 Bnm786 Can i be a love interest? 8:36 Shadowkhaos im evil shadow xD 8:36 Jorgesnoopy u always read it on ur free time in the story 8:36 Bnm786 Who pretends to be a traitor 8:36 HealingRain I do !!!! 8:36 Bnm786 But does a good deed at the end But dies 8:36 HealingRain I'm soooooo excited!!!! Lmaoo. 8:36 Bnm786 Excited. Shadow 8:36 Jorgesnoopy like Ethan in the last olympian right rain 8:36 HealingRain Wow, I must have alot of free time XD 8:36 Bnm786 Justin didnt demote us shadow 8:36 HealingRain Ethan Nakamura?.. 8:37 Jorgesnoopy yeo yep 8:37 HealingRain He reads in the last olympian? 8:37 Jorgesnoopy no im talking about bnm he wants to be evil but does good thing in the end\ 8:37 DragoNEX Healing, are you a girl or a boy? 8:37 HealingRain girl 8:37 DragoNEX Okay 8:38 Bnm786 Grr 8:38 Jorgesnoopy rain do u have any love interest on the wiki? lol 8:38 Bnm786 I need to talk to this guy I do 8:38 DragoNEX ? 8:38 Bnm786 I LUV JUSTIN JK 8:38 HealingRain Uh, no. But I do in real life.. 8:38 Bnm786 I have a love interest in RL 8:38 HealingRain Lol 8:38 Bnm786 Actually more than 1 8:38 DragoNEX LoL 8:39 HealingRain Lol... wow I just thought about it and me too BNM,.. Well, one more then the other.. 8:39 Bnm786 I have one on my bus Who hates me i think Or pretends to hate me 8:39 HealingRain Wait, who on wiki would I have a love interest for..... 8:39 Bnm786 I dont know 8:39 HealingRain *thinks*... Idk.. 8:40 Shadowkhaos Stupid mw3 8:40 HealingRain His nickname could be..... 8:40 Shadowkhaos hate = love 8:40 Bnm786 Guess what she did 8:40 Shadowkhaos whst? 8:40 HealingRain what did she do?> 8:40 Shadowkhaos what?* 8:40 Jorgesnoopy how bout percy jackson? XD 8:40 Shadowkhaos lol 8:40 Jorgesnoopy get annabreth jealous 8:40 Shadowkhaos wat did she do? 8:40 Jorgesnoopy *annabeth 8:40 Bnm786 In the middle of SS at school she came up, poked me in the stomach 10 times, poked me in the face and walked away. 8:41 Jorgesnoopy Percy's Gf 8:41 Bnm786 It wasw eird 8:41 Jorgesnoopy ... 8:41 Bnm786 weird 8:41 HealingRain No... 8:41 Jorgesnoopy lol' 8:41 HealingRain Lol We have Reyna for that XD 8:41 Jorgesnoopy how bout leo 8:41 HealingRain No.. 8:41 Jorgesnoopy um... nico 8:41 HealingRain LOl.. lemme figure out a name.. 8:41 Jorgesnoopy *runs out of options* 8:42 DragoNEX Rain? 8:42 Bnm786 Annabeth kills Leo 8:42 Jorgesnoopy XD rain u dont have to just kiddn with you 8:42 HealingRain Yes? 8:42 Jorgesnoopy NO 8:42 Bnm786 In book 3 8:42 HealingRain No.. >.< 8:42 DragoNEX Uh.. 8:42 Bnm786 Annabeth releases Kronos 8:42 Jorgesnoopy titans curse> 8:42 HealingRain If she does, I'm emailing Rick Riordan.. 8:42 DragoNEX What's going on here?! 8:42 Jorgesnoopy how do u know? 8:42 Bnm786 And eevryone gets killed 8:42 HealingRain Bnm how do you know this?... 8:42 Bnm786 But a dude named George get a magic ct cat The saves the world 8:43 HealingRain Lol... 8:43 Bnm786 Her name is Bast 8:43 HealingRain Bast!!! 8:43 Bnm786 Yep 8:43 Jorgesnoopy hm... doubt it hermes said kronos woas scattered to peices so thin he could never form a counsiouns consiouns dont know how to spell 8:43 Bnm786 Setne comes and pieces kronos together 8:43 Jorgesnoopy cosiense 8:43 HealingRain wait.. I want a love interest... 8:43 Bnm786 If u knoew what setne is 8:44 Jorgesnoopy nop 8:44 HealingRain Name him... um.. hold on lemme see what I can do.. 8:44 DragoNEX Rain, what's your favourite Gemstone? 8:44 Bnm786 RAIN 8:44 DragoNEX ... 8:44 Bnm786 What thats not a gemstone/. 8:44 DragoNEX XD 8:44 Bnm786 Isnt rainbow a gemstone? 8:45 Jorgesnoopy NO 8:45 DragoNEX Nope 8:45 Bnm786 Awwww 8:45 Jorgesnoopy ruby 8:45 Bnm786 You is lying 8:45 HealingRain Rains favorite gemstone; peridot. 8:45 DragoNEX Okay 8:45 HealingRain and. random name off the top of my headdddd.......... Hmm, how about... 8:46 Shadowkhaos Lalo La 8:46 HealingRain cant think of a name >.< Lol.. this is sad.. 8:47 Bnm786 Lol Kevin sally Idk Shadowkhaos is seeking riches elsewhere. 8:48 HealingRain Okay, im going with .. Jared. Talk is cheap, Shadowkhaos. 8:48 HealingRain random name. off the top of my head. 8:48 Shadowkhaos how do you like my shadow dragon? 8:48 DragoNEX Link? DragoNEX is seeking riches elsewhere. 8:49 HealingRain who feels like Leo frank and hazel = love triangle? Talk is cheap, DragoNEX. 8:49 HealingRain I mena.. I personally love Frank and Hazel.. DragoNEX is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, DragoNEX. 8:49 HealingRain but Leo might mess things up >.< 8:49 Bnm786 Brandon sorry Wrong chat >_< Shadowkhaos is seeking riches elsewhere. Talk is cheap, Shadowkhaos. 8:50 Shadowkhaos http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowkhaos 8:50 HealingRain better than I could draw.. 8:50 Bnm786 Woah 8:52 HealingRain ??. 8:52 DragoNEX Pretty good 8:53 Shadowkhaos thx 8:54 HealingRain Ethan Nakamura reads in his psare time...? where... -goes to chb wiki-. 8:54 Shadowkhaos ethan? this chat is soo boring =p =P Kick fest no JK (sighy..........) mw3 8:56 Bnm786 mhm 8:56 Shadowkhaos bnm you have mw3 right? 8:58 DragoNEX Episode 2 of my new book is published ^_^ 8:59 Bnm786 mw3? 8:59 Shadowkhaos modern warfare 3 anyone here have mw3 9:00 DragoNEX Not me! 9:00 Shadowkhaos awwwww 9:00 DragoNEX Shadow, would you like to be in my story? 9:00 Shadowkhaos ok 9:00 DragoNEX Wizard or Dragon? Good or Evil? Those are the only questions ^_^ 9:01 Shadowkhaos dragon evil 9:02 DragoNEX Okay I'm putting that on my list 9:02 HealingRain dragons are always evil.... 9:02 DragoNEX Naw 9:02 HealingRain and wizards too... lol 9:03 DragoNEX In my story they are not evil 9:03 HealingRain Voldemort = evil wizard, and evil dragon.. hmm. 9:03 DragoNEX Not all of them 9:03 HealingRain wasnt voldemort um.. whats his facein the first movie?.. um.. i forgot his name, he ahd a diary that was blank.. 9:04 Shadowkhaos tom riddle 9:04 HealingRain omg.. thunder and lightning!! HealingRain is seeking riches elsewhere. 9:04 Shadowkhaos No she left .... 9:05 DragoNEX ? Hw do you have 265 edits, shadow? 9:05 Shadowkhaos in dv 9:05 DragoNEX Oh right... 9:06 Bnm786 Quietly watching Bored. 9:06 DragoNEX I thought it was this wiki XD 9:06 Shadowkhaos lol 9:06 Bnm786 I'm watching you guys 9:06 DragoNEX Then you might pass Justin's edits O_o 9:06 Bnm786 DOn't good off. goof 9:06 DragoNEX Do we really need a Chat Log? 9:07 Shadowkhaos chat log Talk is cheap, HealingRain. 9:07 Shadowkhaos shes bak back 9:07 HealingRain I is bak. 9:07 Bnm786 I made it 9:07 DragoNEX Yay! WB Rain 9:07 HealingRain 9:07 Bnm786 Cause I wanted to 9:07 HealingRain Thankies. 9:07 Bnm786 So Justin could review our modding. ;P 9:07 HealingRain I wanna be a mod.. >.< just once... lol 9:08 Shadowkhaos but we arent gonna be mods for long anymore 9:08 DragoNEX Any one wanna read My Story? 9:08 Bnm786 I might. 9:08 HealingRain *sigh* sequal.. 9:08 DragoNEX xD 9:08 HealingRain sequel* 9:08 DragoNEX Sequel, yes 9:08 HealingRain Have to read the first one first.. lol 9:08 DragoNEX Hehe The First One 9:09 HealingRain Lmaoooo, Order of the Gemstone XD 9:09 DragoNEX ...? 9:11 HealingRain Omg.. I remember this story.. 9:11 DragoNEX You do? ^_^ 9:12 HealingRain Drago Nex the forge dragon dies in this one.. murdered.. I remember this... Xd I remember there were only like 3-4 parts though.. ;P 9:12 DragoNEX It is full on DV Wiki and here Finally 9:12 HealingRain so sad, he dies and no one cares 9:13 DragoNEX I know... But the book doesn't tell all of the truth 9:14 Shadowkhaos lalaalal 9:14 DragoNEX Becoz I iz da twista 9:17 HealingRain Ooooooooh Plot twist ;P Lovely, Drago Rex and Drago Nex? XD awesome.. sequel!!!!! 9:18 DragoNEX Hehe 9:19 HealingRain how did he go from lvl 3 to lvl 8... lol.. Magical scorch dragons.. 9:19 DragoNEX Scorch Dragon Anger Syndrome Lmao 9:20 HealingRain woah....... sequel from the future?.... and somehow Dex has children now?.. Howmany years have past.... Destiny just has to be a boy..... XD 9:22 DragoNEX Hehe Uh...about a century passed Well, 50 years maybe Dragons have long lives ^_^ 9:23 HealingRain Hehe? I'm a Healer? Lol, Peridots too Lol DragoNEX Your awesome for that ;P Lol,.... I was already ahead XD... 9:24 DragoNEX Heheh 9:24 HealingRain Lol, add moarrr... 9:24 Shadowkhaos hehehe hahaha 9:24 HealingRain Me wants more... and I want another part I onlytalk for ... like two lines... *reminds me of reading aloud 3 lines in English class*.. 9:25 DragoNEX Okay... 9:25 HealingRain Lol *grins in RL*. 9:26 DragoNEX I might do another part later today 9:26 HealingRain -tonight- its.. 9:26PM. here. EST* 9:26 DragoNEX Its 11:26 am Here 9:26 HealingRain :O. did you go to school...? 9:27 DragoNEX No...ze becoz it iz za Holidez! 9:27 HealingRain When is Columbus Day...... I have along weekend coming up and I'd love to know when,. a long* 9:28 DragoNEX XD 9:28 HealingRain ah, next Monday I have it offf. Oct. 8th. brb.. . 9:29 Bnm786 I is watching you 9:31 HealingRain jeez. Friday Saturday Sunday Monday... all rainy.. >>< Jackson New Hampshire is even worse XD Friday-Tuesday its rainy.. lol What? Am I talking to myself...? 9:34 Bnm786 Lol 9:36 DragoNEX XD 9:37 HealingRain ... Not kewl. 9:37 Bnm786 hehe I've been watching you the whole time While playing Edne eden 9:38 HealingRain Oh.. That's uh... Xd 9:38 Bnm786 I was talking with Brandon also It was very important You don't know who brandon is *facepalm* 9:39 HealingRain nope.. lol how'd you guess? ;P 9:39 Bnm786 An important guy 9:39 HealingRain important guy eh?.. If he's so important how come I don't know who he is? 9:39 Bnm786 He is a guy who made a forum We were discussing money And servers 9:40 HealingRain money...... 9:40 Bnm786 And websites 9:40 HealingRain Hmmm.. 9:40 Bnm786 Yes, money 9:40 HealingRain Money, the most frequently used object in the world. You realize money is just paper.. with green paint on it XD The people give the paper that value. That is why money is so... valuable. 9:41 Bnm786 No Credit cards Shadowkhaos is seeking riches elsewhere. 9:41 Bnm786 And servers And websites 9:41 HealingRain Without anyone believing money is valuable, it's just... paper. 9:41 Bnm786 So yeah 9:41 HealingRain I know, but I was just explaining my theory of money.. lol.... i learned that a few years ago.. credit cards... Thats awful.. 9:42 DragoNEX Heheh 9:42 HealingRain I feel like writing another story...